conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferund XVII
Ferund Janh Heroz or Ferund XVII the current Atron(King) of Bapuria who reign in August 19, 997 N.A. up to the present. He is the founder of the Heroz Dynasty. =Early Life= He is born on September 1, 975 N.A. to Kremon IV, Noberator(Count) of Heroz and Henda Garo, his wife at Bardes,Qzores. He was the youngest child of three five children. The oldest and heir to the Noberatorship is Kremon James. The second, Graden, is a secretary of the Royal Bapurian Academy in Desaila. The third and the fourth, Betilia and Asihia, are his older sisters and still too young to be married to the other Noberator or other high ranking nobles at that time. He was destined to the Bapurian army and so when he is of age, he was enroll to the army and trained as much as possible. When he is 16, he was married to Willia Milas, his cousin and a niece of Atron Herar II. He was a remarkable student in his class as his teachers says "this child is born on a new star and destined for great things". Little they know they are teaching the next Atron of Bapuria. =Civil War= At 20, he graduated as the 1st in class of 128 cadets. He was commissioned a Captain, the youngest one in history, in the Madefra Battalion Headquarter. There, after two months, he prove his worth to his superiors that he was quickly promoted to a Major. Then on Dec. 1, 995 N.A., the current Atron Herar II and the entire royal family, was killed in a palace coup led by his exiled half-brother, Hondur, who became co-Atron with Herar II's son, also named Herar, who is the last male member of the House of Milas. Since there is no Atron, the Mainland Bapur and the Grand Dervan swore allegiance to Atron Herar. The army as well as the police force in Qzores and Madefra are unwilling to serve the new Atron and started a massive rebellion against his government. Its leader was none other than Noberator Kremon IV, Ferund's father. He promoted Ferund into a full ranking General and Commander-in-chief of the combined forces of Qzores and Madefra. For two years, the war raged and many lives suffered. Ferund led the rebel army and made decisive victory despite of the sheer number of the mainland forces. When uses of force became obsolete, Hondur began hiring assassins and bribe the rebel army to join his side by they won't be punish but still no to avail. By the beginning of February 6, 1996 N.A., the Rebel Army is gaining the upper hand. The Royal Army is helpless because of the poor conducts of its commanders who are also handpicked by Herar. Also, most of the newly graduates and veterans joined the side of Ferund, who is a superior General than any General at that time. In December 26, 996 N.A., Ferund's Army finally made it to the Capital and breached its walls. The Royal army who is guarding there surrendered to Ferund, who triumphantly entered the Palace of the Atron. Herar, seeing everything are lost, committed suicide along with his wife and the young Herar. The war was finally over but sadly, Noberator Kremon IV never seen this moment. He died of old age, leaving his title and estate to his eldest, Kremon V. =Atron of Bapuria= Now that they toppled the tyrant Hondur, the Bapurians started to rebuild the country from the war. General Ferund was appointed by the Grand Dervan and other provincial noberators as Lord Noberator for a while since they cannot settle the issue on Atronate. By August, the towns and city of Bapur made an astonishing recovery that finally they can settle who will be the new Atron. By the Grand Dervan's and people's consent, they chose Ferund as the new Atron. He was finally crowned on August 19, 997 N.A. as Ferund XVII with his wife as Atrona Willia. The whole continent of Hanver acknowledged him as the legal Atron of Bapuria. He then elevated his brother Graden to be his legal adviser and Kremon V to the Grand Dervan. He gave the provincial nober of Heroz to his aide, Marcus Gormause, hence the title of the nober is change into Gormause. =Issues= On the anniversary of reign of Atron Ferund XVII, August 19, 1000 N.A., his queen Atrona Willia gave birth to a healthy daughter which he named after his father, Atronavia Kremona Hiezel. Another child was born on October 18, 1002 N.A., Atronavan Alexandru Haselik. Since his the firstborn son, he will succeed to the Atronate throne. Ten months after his birth, the Grand Dervan granted him all the privileges of a heir apparent. The queen Atrona Willia then gave birth to their youngest child in Sept. 11, 1006. He was named Atronavan Aidan Rozza. The birth of these children assure the succession of the Heroz Dynasty.